Club Penguin Island
Project: Super Secret (often referred to in marketing as "#ProjectSuperSecret") is a secret project that will arrive sometime in the future. It was first mentioned by Spike Hike and described as the "next big thing for CP and beyond". Clothing Customizer The Clothing Customizer is a part of Project Super Secret that was first partly revealed on June 29, 2015 on a fan blog. On July 3, 2015 the Clothing Customizer was revealed by Club Penguin in a video. Unlike the Custom Hoodies, players will be able to change the color of a hoodie in three areas, add one of many patterns, add a decal, and alter its size.http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2015/07/little-look-project-super-secret On March 11, 2016 with the post "Project: Super Secret Update!", Megg posted a video showing the close-to final version of the Clothing Customizer. Express Yourself On August 21, 2015, Megg teased another part of Project Super Secret in a blog post called "Express Yourself". The post showed a test video of actions penguins could use to express their feelings. Welcome On November 27, 2015, Megg teased another part of Project Super Secret in a blog post called "Project: Super Secret... Welcome!". The post showed the concept of a welcome area where new penguins are welcomed into the community. Club Penguin Island On December 22, 2015, Spike Hike posted a sneak peek of the new renovated Club Penguin Island alongside the new Migrator on Twitter, with a caption underneath saying: "Hey this looks familiar, yet different. Are we in a different dimension?" It also shows part of the new Welcome area, the Beach, and a tall building in the back. Fun Hut On January 29, 2016, Megg posted a sneak peek of the Fun Hut with the post "Project: Super Secret - Fun Hut!". The post showed the concept art for the hut. Disney Mix On February 24, 2016 with the post "Calling All Penguins in Australia and New Zealand!", Spike Hike posted a sneak peek of Disney Mix, a social messaging app that was released on February 25, 2016 for iOS and Android.https://itunes.apple.com/au/app/disney-mix/id1077622694 https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.disney.mix The app contains a range of Disney content as well as a free and safe way to chat. On February 26, 2016 with the post "Puffle Emotes?! Disney Mix Now Available in Australia and New Zealand", Megg posted a video about the app being available and in the comments she talked about how Project Super Secret is more than just Club Penguin and that the app just incorporates a bit of the game.File:Megg PSS Comment 26 Feb 2016.PNG Gallery Project Super Secret Welcome Design.png|Project: Super Secret... Welcome!. ProjectSuperSecretWelcome.png|Project: Super Secret... Welcome! 2nd Picture. Project Super Secret Welcome Design 2.png|Project: Super Secret... Welcome! 3rd Picture. Migrator3D.jpg|Migrator. PSSIsland.jpg|New Renovated island. FunHut.jpg|The Fun Hut. Project Super Secret sunglasses.png Mix-Social-App.jpg|The Disney Mix app icon in Spike Hike's post. Disney Mix app icon 1.0.png|The Disney Mix app icon. Disney Mix Club Penguin stickers.png|Club Penguin stickers in the Disney Mix app chat interface. Disney Mix Club Penguin stickers 2.png|Club Penguin stickers in the Disney Mix app chat interface. Megg PSS Comment 26 Feb 2016.PNG|Megg's blog post comment. Project Super Secret Update.png Videos Sneak Peek of ProjectSuperSecret - Disney Club Penguin Project- Super Secret - Express Yourself - Disney Club Penguin Project Super Secret Clothing Customizer Update - Disney Club Penguin Project Super Secret - Meet the Band - Disney Club Penguin Trivia *On October 28, 2015, the Meggbot posted a word search titled "What's Coming In November", and "projectsupersecret" was contained in the search.http://www.clubpenguin.com/whats-new/whats-coming-november External links *Where in the world is Spike Hike? *A Little Look into Project: Super Secret *Project Super Secret: Express Yourself *Project Super Secret... ARR Mateys! There Be a Pirate Ship! *Project Super Secret... Welcome! *Project Super Secret - New Dimension *Project Super Secret: Fun Hut *Calling All Penguins in Australia and New Zealand! *Puffle Emotes?! Disney Mix Now Available in Australia and New Zealand *Project: Super Secret Update! References